


Too Big

by NobodyKnowsWhoIAM



Series: Max [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Breathing Exercise, Couch Cuddles, Daddy&Little Boy, Diapers, Gen, Nap Time, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleepy Cuddles, Time Out Corner, Toddler, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsWhoIAM/pseuds/NobodyKnowsWhoIAM
Summary: Max wakes up from his nap and is disrupted from his normal cuddle routine.  Daddy helps him properly deal with the anxiety this disruption causes him.
Relationships: Daddy & Max, Daddy & Uncle Clint, Uncle Clint & Max
Series: Max [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Too Big

“Hey, Baby.”

Max grinned and rolled onto his back to look at the man standing next to his bed. Daddy was standing with his arms out waiting to help Max over the safety railings. Max grabbed his blanket and giggled as Daddy scooped him up and cuddled him close.

“Did you have a good nap, Maxie?” Daddy asked while straightening out the boy’s slightly twisted up shirt. Max hated wearing clothes to sleep in because they always ended up twisting strangely around his body, but he didn’t stay covered up with blankets either so he got cold easily. Daddy had made the boy compromise, he had to wear a shirt to bed, but his bottom half could just be diapered.

Max just nodded, pushing his head into the side of Daddy’s neck while bringing his hands to his face. One to suck his thumb and the other to rub his blanket across his cheek.

“Ahh. No thumb.” Daddy leaned over the bed to grab the pacifier that had been lost at some point during the nap. He removed Max’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. This one was Max’s favorite; it was transparent but had silver sparkles sprinkled inside it with a picture of a cute snow leopard on the button.

Daddy pressed his lips to his little boy’s forehead and then left the bedroom for some postnap sleepy cuddles on the couch before he changed Max’s diaper. He sat down and turned Max slightly so they were sitting chest to chest before grabbing the throw blanket draped across the back of the couch and covering himself and his boy.

Max sighed and relaxed bonelessly against his daddy. This was the best part of his afternoon. It almost made having to take the nap worth it, to be able to cuddle like this with his daddy. He had all his favorites with him; his blanket, to rub across his cheek and nose, his pacifier, the mostest coolest one he had, and his daddy, warm and strong all around him. Max closed his eyes and basked in the comfort he was so freely given.

Their cuddle session would have probably lasted the normal ten minutes, if Max hadn’t heard the noise. It wasn’t a noise that was normally present during this part of his day when it was just him and Daddy in the house. It wasn’t a normal outside noise either. Not a dog barking, or a bird chirping, or a car going by. It was a sigh and a thump. And it came from the room they were in!

Max’s head popped up off his daddy’s chest and he wiggled around looking for the source of the strange noise. He felt Daddy’s arms tighten around his back, trying to keep Max from flailing off his lap. Max whined and pushed against the chest in front of him, trying to break that strong hold so he could turn to see the rest of the room.

Daddy sighed and slipped his hand under Max’s arms, turning the boy around on his lap so he could see the rest of the room. He knew when his little boy’s eyes found the cause of the cuddle disruption, the little body going stiff and tense.

“Tatty? Why Unca Tint in time out?” Max was in too much shock to pull out his pacifier like his daddy liked him to when he talked. Uncle Clint was sitting in Max’s time out corner, slumped over with his head resting against the wall! Uncle Clint was in college! He was too big for time out corners! Or at least that’s what he always told Max whenever the little boy was grumping and growling about how it wasn’t fair that Uncle Clint never got sent to time out.

Clint’s back stiffened and he sat up straight, but he continued to face the wall. Daddy watched as those ears turned a bright shade of crimson. He was sure his little brother’s face was sporting a matching color. “Uncle Clint made a poor choice today. If he wants to act like a little boy, then he gets to be treated like a little boy.”

Max kept blinking at his uncle’s back, taking shallow breaths, his hand slowly creeping towards the top of his diaper. This was new. This was not normal. Max wasn’t sure what to do. Uncle Clint being in time out had never happened before! His hand slipped inside his diaper, but Daddy gently took it out before Max could get to his peepee.

“No, Maxie,” Daddy said gently. “Not outside your bedroom, remember? What do you do when your feelings are too big?” He grabbed a baby wipe from the box sitting on the end table by the couch and carefully wiped his little boy’s hand clean. This is why they had so many pacifiers laying around the house and why Max wasn’t allowed to soothe with his thumb. He was very sensitive to changes in routine. Daddy had been hoping that the little boy wouldn’t notice his uncle was back early until after he’d had a chance to talk to Max about the change up today. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, best laid plans…

Daddy tossed the now dirty wipe back to the end table and took the little hand he had just cleaned. He held it out in front of Max and placed his index finger on the side of his boy’s thumb. “Breathe in on up and out on down. Ready, Maxie?” He traced up and then down the sides of the little fingers, breathing with the boy sitting on his lap. When he had finished tracing the outside of Max’s pinky, the boy whined quietly. “Do we need to go again?” His baby boy nodded, so he started again at the thumb and traced all five fingers carefully.

“Let’s go get a diaper change, huh, Maxie?” He carefully lifted the boy off his lap and placed Max between his legs in front of the couch. He dug his now vibrating phone out of his jeans pocket and silenced the timer he had set. “Clint, you can come out now. Please get Max a snack and some juice set up at the table and then find your way to the couch. We’ll be having a discussion about your behavior today while Max eats.”

Max waited until Daddy had stood up before grabbing his hand and following behind him to Max’s room to get change. The boy looked back over his shoulder at his uncle, who had finally stood up from the timeout corner and was watching the other two males walk down the hall towards the bedrooms. Max stared until Uncle Clint gave him a small smile and a small wave. Max grinned at his favorite uncle from behind his pacifier and twisted his body to wave back wildly with the hand still clutching his blanket.

Daddy gently squeezed Max’s hand, regaining the boy’s attention. Max glanced up at his daddy and then focused on where he was walking. His blanket kept trying to climb under his feet and trip him up. As he carefully placed his feet on the hardwood floor and not his soft blanket, he thought about all the fun things he and Uncle Clint could do now that Uncle Clint didn’t have to be at school for forever today!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you think I should add tags. Tagging might be the hardest part of this process! Constructive criticism is alway appreciated.


End file.
